1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket for a CPU, especially a ZIF PGA socket including a new actuation structure by which the ZIF PGA socket is operative between a loosened status and a tightened status for receiving and securing pins of the CPU in position during insertion of the CPU into the socket.
2. The Prior Art
Conventional ZIF PGA connectors are usually installed with an actuation mechanism for controlling insertion/withdrawal of a CPU chip. Normally, this actuation mechanism is controlled by a handle which operates in a vertical manner for positioning the socket between a loosened status and a tightened status. In the loosened status the socket is ready to receive or withdraw the CPU with minimum friction. In the tightened status, the socket firmly secures pins of the CPU therein. The vertical operation of the handle of the actuation mechanism may interfere with nearby components. To eliminate this problem, the handle portion of the actuation mechanism can be replaced by an external handle tool such as a screw driver.
FIGS. 18 and 19 illustrate a conventional ZIF PGA socket having a cover 100 defining a plurality of first passageways 146 therethrough and a first opening 110 in a first edge thereof. A base 300 is adapted to be slidably attached to the cover 100. The base 300 includes a plurality of second passageways 310 in alignment with the corresponding first passageways 146. Each second passageway 310 receives a contact for electrical and mechanical engagement with a pin of a corresponding component. The base 300 also defines a second opening 340 at an edge thereof substantially communicating with the first opening 110 of the cover 100. The cover 100 comprises two side walls 130 extending downward from two sides thereof. Each side wall defines two recesses 135 in an interior surface thereof. The base 300 forms two protrusions 320 on opposite side walls thereof for slidable reception in the corresponding recesses 135 of each side wall 130 of the cover 100. A first slot 120 is formed in an underface of the cover 100 in communication with the first opening 110. A second slot 330 is formed in the base 300 in communication with the second opening 340.
An actuation device 200 is rotatably received between the first slot 120 of the cover 100 and the second slot 330 of the base 300, and includes a center rotation section 210. Two cam sections 220 are connected to opposite ends of the center rotation section 210. An engagement slot 215 is defined in the center rotation section 210 of the actuation device 200 for reception of an external tool (not shown) and actuation thereby within a ninety degree range for displacing the cover 100 via the two cam sections 230 in a horizontal direction with regard to the base 300. The actuation device 200 further comprises two end rotation sections 230 connected to the corresponding cam sections 220 for facilitating rotation of the actuation device upon operation of the external tool.
Although this conventional socket has addressed the inconvenience mentioned above, the structure thereof is too complicated and occupies too much space, particularly the height thereof, thus violating the trend of the computer industry toward compactness. Hence, it is requisite to provide a new structure for a CPU socket.